


22 - Walk In Closet

by distantstarlight



Series: 31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Body Worship, Dinner Party, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay Sex, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Sneaky Sex, and John loves Sherlock - of course, day 22, walk in closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: Sherlock and John have been required to attend a formal party hosted by Mycroft. Sherlock takes the opportunity to let John know how he feels about things.





	22 - Walk In Closet

The dinner party was boring. Sherlock regretting promising his brother to be there but at least John had come. The room was filled end to end with expensive suits and fashionable dresses but empty of interesting conversation or personality. _Damn Mycroft!_ Sherlock loathed it when his family name required that he attend boring events like this one. Petulantly he’d deleted the cause _du jour_. John had been happy to help but then, he always was. Sherlock couldn’t say no to John’s philanthropy so no matter how bored he was. Sherlock stayed because it was their celebrity that had brought so many wealthy attendees but mostly because it made John happy.

John was off speaking to a group of earnest young people. He seemed to be giving them words of encouragement and they seemed to be listening intently, nodding their heads as he made his points. John looked over, catching Sherlock’s eye, and he smiled. Sherlock couldn’t help smiling back. John was his best friend, the only person in the building that wasn’t a bore. He knew that their relationship was new but if they were going to be on his brother’s large and foolishly luxurious yacht, then he was going to make some memories with his lover.

“Excuse me, I need to speak with Doctor Watson.” Sherlock timed his intrusion with the obvious end of John’s lecture, “If you please, Doctor,” Sherlock politely nodded his head to a discrete staircase that led to the space below.

“Mr Holmes, yes indeed.” John looked at the people he’d clearly just lectured and said his farewells. Without questioning why John followed Sherlock to the staircase. They both saw Mycroft’s eye roll from across the crowded room but it didn’t stop them.

Sherlock took John down to the private suites, “In here, my handsome doctor.”

His compliments always made John’s face twist up sceptically. “You’re the beautiful one, love, I’m just an old man compared to you.”

“Shush.” Sherlock admonished, “You are exactly right, John. Let me show you.” Barely bothering to close the door, Sherlock switched on a light.

“Cor, are we in Mycroft’s closet?” John looked at the expensive suits and shoes on display, the drawers and mirrors, and the discrete padded bench.

“He’s not in it. He’s out.” Both of them laughed, kissing each other with grins on their faces, “I was serious before, let me show you.” John’s eyes were dark and full of questions but he nodded. Sherlock kissed him gently, cupping his face. When he pulled back, Sherlock kissed John’s temples. “I love the lines on your face. Your face is marvellous; you say so many things with it. You tell me everything with this beautiful expressive face.”

Sherlock kissed above John’s ears, “I love the silver in your hair and the fact that you don’t try to hide it. You shouldn’t. It’s who you are. You’ve earned every single silver strand. You are a man well grown with a life well lived and there is no shame in being exactly who you are. It’s quite fetching.”

John shivered as Sherlock stooped to kiss John’s throat, “I love the feel of your pulse racing against my lips if I hold them right here. I love the way you speak and the sound of your voice. You speak poetry sometimes and your words allow me to understand the world when so often it was a mystery to me.”

Sherlock deftly opened John’s shirt, pushing the doctor up against the dresser so he could kiss his way down John’s chest. Sherlock pressed his ear there and listened to John’s heart beat before he moved to suck John’s left nipple until it was stiff. “I love how your body responds to me. Your heart beat is normally so slow, barely a beat per second. You are calm because you are unafraid. You are unafraid because you have already defeated both your enemies as well as your demons. You are so fierce, my John, and I love it.”

Sherlock sank to his knees now, kissing John’s stomach as he pulled John’s shirt fully open. He began to tug away John’s belt and undid his flies. It wasn’t until John was standing there in just his pants that Sherlock spoke again, “You worry sometimes that I will think less of you because you show your years. It is quite the opposite. I find that each and every sign is enticing and fascinating. Your scars have been earned by surviving great trauma. You are unvanquished John, and I am so proud of that.”

Sherlock stroked John’s thighs, skating his palms over the warm flesh until he got to John’s feet and then worked his way back up again until he was holding John’s hips, “You’ve come so far from your beginnings. You’ve succeeded at every stage on your own merit. No one helped you make you who you are, you went out into the world and you just were. It’s incredible, and I love that.”

Sherlock knelt there in his finery and mouthed at John’s tented pants, “I love your cock for purely selfish reasons. You make me feel good with it and I’m addicted to the highs it brings. I know I’m shameless about it but I love it too much to have any dignity at all.” Sherlock tugged away the last bit of concealment and swallowed John down to his root. John wasn’t small, not a bit, but Sherlock had practised diligently, with John’s help, of course, to take it all. He sat, his throat working as he struggled to keep John almost impossibly deep before sitting back with a gasp.

Sherlock sucked languidly for a long time. He wasn’t trying to get John off; he was making it last for as long as they both could stand it. He wasn’t sure what he loved more, fucking John’s arse or sucking John’s cock. Both were highly enjoyable activities. John’s cock was perfect in every way, just the right length, beautifully thick, wonderfully flared, and all his. He pulled off slowly, “I love that I’m the only man you’ve let do this, even though you’ve loved others before.” John’s eyes were a mixture of regret and delight, and Sherlock resumed his possibly favourite activity.

When he couldn’t wait anymore, Sherlock turned John around, encouraging him to put one foot up on the bench after they covered it with a spare towel, and to use the dresser to brace himself. Sherlock stayed on his knees, his time carefully kissing his way over John’s buttocks, “Your arse is sinfully perfect. I want to do wicked things to it.” Sherlock pulled John’s cheeks apart, gently stroking his hidden entrance, “This is just for me, has only ever been for me, and I love that. I love how you make me feel when I’m here, and I love that you allow me to indulge my greed so often.”

Sherlock stayed there for a long time. John sighed and moaned softly, allowing his lover to pleasure him at will, and Sherlock was very happy. When, at long last, Sherlock stood, he unzipped his own flies and pulled his very hard cock through the slit. Digging around, he found a new bottle of lubricant in a drawer filled with a variety of assorted supplies. Opening it quickly, he slicked himself and John, pressing himself into the doctor with tender haste. When Sherlock was fully seated, Sherlock rested his head on the back of John’s. “You are the only one I have ever had, John, the only person I have ever wanted to be with so much that I want to physically be inside of you.” He pulled back and pushed in slowly, relishing the sensation. “I love that you allow me this great gift, the gift of your body. I treasure my privilege. I treasure you.”

Sherlock kissed John’s shoulder’s doing his best to bring John the greatest amount of pleasure. He used one hand to stroke John carefully, caressing him in as many places as he could reach, murmuring his adorations against John’s skin as they grew closer. He had to stop to undo his trousers at long last, pushing them down to his thighs so he could move easier. John was entirely naked but they both enjoyed the differences in coverage, each man rising to greater heights of pleasure in tandem.

Sherlock felt John’s chest heaving and then his body tensing just before John’s cock pulsed in his hand, spilling John’s seed onto the towel that was still miraculously on the bench. John quickly became over sensitive so Sherlock withdrew reluctantly but expeditiously. Stroking himself hard and fast, Sherlock pressed his cock against John’s coccyx, thrusting up between his arse cheeks anxiously until the combination of textures and pressure was enough to make him cry out his lover’s name one last time as he spilt himself against John’s back.

They giggled after that. Sherlock crept into Mycroft’s lavish bedroom suite to fetch John a hot damp flannel, wiping his lover down quickly before finding all of John’s clothing and redressing him. Sherlock managed to tuck him back together skillfully so that John didn’t look wrinkled and frumpy. Sherlock, of course, looked entirely crisp and perfect, if not for his face. He didn’t care, he knew he looked far too satisfied to be innocent of anything. John smirked a bit and kissed Sherlock one last time, “Horny bastard.”

“I meant every word.” Sherlock didn’t care what anyone else saw when they returned to the party. _He was in love with John Watson and he wasn’t interested in hiding his feelings from a load of people he didn’t care a whit for_. “We could never make love again and my feelings would never change.”

John stepped close one last time before they rejoined the guests, many of whom were smirking as well, but enviously, “Oh, I’m fucking you when we get home. Believe me, it’s my turn.”


End file.
